Broken Rainbows
by KittyOfStarlight
Summary: Clara Townson is a rebel. She misses her best friend, and hates her abusive father. But it's time for a new life...and when she finds out that her best friend is in this new life, she's happier than ever. But is it possible that, in the home of Elm Tree House, more friendships are growing than Clara could ever have imagined? Will her Broken Rainbows be fixed? Will contain swearing.


The dull grey walls were starting to get creepy, even for me, despite the fact that I've been here so many times before. The new clock they've got is ticking away. The annoying thing is its loud and it's drilling into my skull, making me twiddle my thumbs. This is the first time I've ever been even just a bit nervous in a police station. I've lost count of how many times I've been arrested.

I've been arrested for vandalism, graffiti, shop-lifting, stealing stuff from people, sneaking into houses to get food, beating people up, and so many more things that you would never believe. This time it was for graffitying my logo (which is a cat face with the words Broken Rainbows beside it. Call me strange, but they are things that I believe symbolize my past) on the side of a cathedral.

I never used to do stuff like this. But that changed. It all changed. Ever since they made me stop seeing him, ever since we moved away from him, it's like everything in my life is falling apart.

His name is Johnny Taylor. And this time three years ago, he was my best friend.

* * *

We met when we were four years old. It was our first day of school and we were both playing with Lego and we just sort of…bonded. From then on we grew up doing everything together. And three years ago, when we were both 12, we were separated by his mum and my dad. My dad made a fuss and moved me away and his mum hit me and told me to stay away.

He'd be 14, now, like me. He's only some months older. I turned 14 last month, and he would have turned four months before that. I miss him.

I heard that he'd been moved to a care home with his sister Tee. Tee was nice, and like my sister as well as Johnny's. I would protect them both with my life.

Johnny was the only one who knew that my dad abused me. He was the only one who knew my dad murdered my mum. He was the only one who knew my secrets and he was the only one who understood me. I need to see him.

An old man in his fifties or so enters the room, making me glance up and instantly my thoughts about Johnny vanish into the depths of my mind.

"Hello, Clara." He said. "I'm Mike."

"You'll be my new careworker, right?" I asked, glad for a distraction from the clock, which was being drowned out by our words.

"That's right. I've got your things in the car. Your dad has been arrested, as you may know." Mike told me.

I got to my feet. "I figured he would be at some point. How did they find out?"

"They had security cameras around the area and they saw him hitting you, on tape, in the street a few hours before you were arrested yourself. You may want to think about staying out of trouble though, Clara." Mike said.

I nodded and walked towards him. I wasn't even going to think about it. It was my escape, my release. I always feel an awesome adrenalin rush and it helps me forget about everything.

As we get to Mike's can and I get in, I realize something; my hands are streaked in rainbow-colored spray paint. Shrugging, I do up my seatbelt and lean my forehead against the window as we drive off.

Mike didn't try to make conversation. I was glad about that because I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to tell anybody why.

* * *

"We're here." Mike said when we arrived.

I undid my seatbelt and got out of the car. I grabbed my backpack and my biggest bag so Mike only had to take the two bin bags. As I headed towards the door and Mike followed, a girl in pink caught my eye. She was staring out of the window but when she saw me she vanished.

A big woman who was obviously Jamaican let us in. "Hello, Clara. I'm Gina." She introduced.

"Hey." I replied.

Mike led me upstairs to my room and put my stuff in there. Because I was too lazy to unpack, I walked downstairs and he gestured to the living room.

I sighed, took a deep breath in and walked towards the living room. When I walked in a smile of amusement appeared on my face.

The girl in pink was jumping about all over the place as she tried to make an accurate description of me.

"She had rainbow stuff all over her fingers." She exclaimed.

Nobody had noticed me yet so I leaned against the door frame, waiting patiently for the right moment.

"She must be a rebel." A little blonde girl said.

I froze. The little blonde girl was wearing all blue and the boy next to her looked familiar. He was wearing blue too and he had brown spiky hair.

He noticed me first and his eyes widened.

I felt dizzy. A surge of emotions appeared inside of me as my eyes suddenly became wet.

"Johnny." I whispered, and we ran at each other and held on, tightly. I was crying, tears of happiness, and I felt Tee joining the hug. I clung to them, crying and laughing and swaying.

"It's been too long, far too long." He said.


End file.
